The Effect of the Moon
by bright eyed beauty
Summary: Caroline and Tyler have finally opened up about their relationship,but after Caroline's dreams start having scary consequences will it tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

_***Tyler is not a hybrid in this fic.* Thank you for reading, if it gets positive feedback I will write more. **_

Caroline looked up at the sky, the stars twinkling in her crystal clear eyes. The moon was almost at its full setting, one more day and he would have to leave. She always had nightmares when he wasn't around. it was ironic, a vampire having nightmares, but they weren't about the same things that humans had nightmares about; no coming to school in your underwear, or forgetting your lines on stage, it was much darker than that. She sighed and pulled her coat more tightly around her. Caroline's throat was starting to itch, and it wasn't an early season cold. It consumed her; the blood lust was always in control. She rolled her eyes away from the thought. She needed to focus on Tyler, and another agonizing night for him. Being a wolf was hard for him, but he said he could manage. She begged him to let her stay, but he refused going on about "the danger" he put her in the last time she was there. It was so horrible the first time she saw him change, she had to hold him while he cried, and whimpered, and begged. Caroline's stomach started turning; he said It didn't hurt as much, and she accepted it, but part of her still knew how much pain he was holding back. She heaved another sigh aware of the light footsteps echoing behind her. Tyler walked over to her smiling, she tried her best to give one back to him, but failed miserably. He frowned at her and walked over towards the spot she was standing, and wrapped his warm arms around her waist. She gazed up at the moon again, wondering if he could feel the full moon coming. "What's wrong Care?" he kissed her cheek lightly and turned his head to look at her expression more carefully. "Nothing," she mumbled, but it was never "nothing" with Caroline. She huffed and said very quickly " I know that you will be fine, but I just … I have a bad feeling about tomorrow." Tyler looked at her softly and back at the moon "you have the biggest heart, you know that?" she looked back at him a light smile played on her lips "but," he continued "you don't always have to worry about other people, what about you Caroline?" he laughed lightly and untangled his arms from her to swipe away a piece of hair that had fallen into her eyes. "I don't need to worry about myself" she concluded "I'm doing fine." She pulled her arms up to her chest and turned towards his face. "You say that, but are you telling the truth?" she looked up into his eyes and felt the lie come naturally from her lips "I am."


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated**

Caroline turned from Tyler and walked back into the Lockwood house to grab her purse, it was getting pretty late. She hadn't noticed how cold it was outside until she stepped into the warmth of Tyler's house. Caroline's stood in the foyer as the knots in her stomach twisted over and over again. It was a warning, but about what? She couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary. Maybe she was just tired. Her vision was starting to blur a little. "Does that even happen to vampires?" She thought to herself. Caroline walked over towards the stair case and peered at herself in the large gold plated mirror that was placed in the Lockwood's foyer; everything seemed ok with her physically, at least. She looked up at her eyelids admiring the eye shadow that took twenty five minutes to apply and that had managed to stay on while she was outside in the cold. The glass in the mirror twitched alarmingly, Caroline jumped back trying to see what happened with it. Caroline looked around the mirror, nothing seemed to move. She bent down to look under the mirror, and caught a quick glimpse of herself before she was all the way clear of it, but the picture was all wrong. "That couldn't be …" she whispered trailing off. Caroline very slowly picked herself up and looked back into the mirror. She felt the wind rush from her lungs as she pulled out a wild gasp; Her face was in full vampire mode veiny eyes, sharp fangs, blood red eyes, and that was even the worst part. Caroline's reflection smiled menacingly back at her as of it was just waiting for the perfect moment to spring on anything or anyone. Caroline looked away quickly and touched her face; everything felt normal, no veins, no fangs, not even a smirk. She looked back over at the mirror and it was back to the way it was, just a spitting image of Caroline's confused and concerned face. "Care," Tyler's voice sent chills up her back, her feet rooted to the floor in shock. He walked up to her and rubbed her shoulder, he felt her muscles tense up "Caroline… what is going on." Tyler's eyes darted around the dark room searching for something out of place. Caroline struggled, and took a deep breath "nothing, I thought I saw something" Tyler's eyebrow dipped "ok.." his voice was full of confusion. Caroline tried to blink off the hallucination and put a little too much excitement into her words, she didn't want Tyler to worry "do you think I could stay over tonight?" there was no way in hell she would go back home by herself and hallucinate. She wanted to tell Tyler what just happened, but it seemed too crazy. Tyler's eyes lit up "yeah of course, My mom is going to be out of town for the next few days," he smirked at her lightly kissing her lips "you could stay here as long as you want" she giggled and kissed him back temporarily forgetting all her worries.


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter was written a little late last night, im sorry for the punctuation issues and grammar problem, but because of my lack of updating I decided to pull this chapter together last minute for you! Enjoy._

Caroline jolted forward from the bed; feeling like her lungs had been torn out. Was she screaming in her sleep? She couldn't have… Tyler would have woke her. She looked to her right for him just to make sure, but found the bed empty. "Tyler?" she whispered weakly. She was extremely cold; Tyler must have left the window open again, his abnormal body tempters left him feeling a little too warm during the nights. Caroline pulled the thin blanket off her, and walked towards the open drafty window. She grabbed the white wooden frame and slammed it down so hard the glass shook "shit…" she mumbled as she steadied the fragile window. "Care?" Tyler's voice came from down the hall she followed it to the bathroom. He was taking a shower, but at this hour it had to be nearing four in the morning? Caroline opened the door without caring "what are you doing?" her voice was weak and strained "I am taking a shower?" he called from behind the water soaked glass "this early?" she protested "its 4am Tyler!" "I know, but im meeting some of the guys for an early work out, remember wolf day?" "Besides its better to get up and waste all my energy now rather then later" Caroline couldn't protest. She walked over to the sink; her skin was starting to feel feverish. She splashed the cold water all over her arms, neck, and face. "Do you want to come in?" Tyler teased. she smiled over at him "no, I've just been feeling very weird since I woke up…" Caroline started to feel a little dizzy. She clutched the white marble sink for support. It felt like she had the flu as a child; winded and tired and dizzy, but that was impossible. "Hey! Caroline?" Tyler jumped out of the shower and flicked a warm white towel around his waist rushing towards her. The marble was crumbling in her hands "my head. Tyler! My head!" she yelled "this isn't anything like the flu!" she the pain was scalding, it was worse than Bonnie's vampire tricks, it was worse than drinking a gallon of vervained water, it was worse than being exposed to the sun, it was the most horrible pain she had ever felt in her life. The chaos of the feeling went on for hours inside her mind, but lasted seconds outside of it. Caroline slowly unclutched the sink, and snapped her head up to the mirror. It was happening again, the vampire features came all at once, and the image in the mirror was more than pleased. Caroline's back straightened out from the curled over position she was forming on the sink, and almost robotically turned over to Tyler. "Oh my god," He backed up from her seeing her face clearly "Caroline relax, there is no reason to get over worked. It will die down, it will go away" He tried to assure her, but she didn't need assuring. "Oh my Tyler..." She spoke with a voice that was so menacingly smooth, but had an undertone that cracked like a whip. "What if I don't want it to go away?" she giggled like a small child. Caroline felt the words fall from her lips, but she never remembered wanting to say them. It was like someone was standing in front of her in her own body. She couldn't move, or speak, or do anything. She struggled wildly while this evil piece inside her wondered whether or not to kill her boyfriend. Caroline stalked a complete circle around Tyler and froze behind him "you look so good" she whined "Come on Caroline, stop playing around! This isn't funny." He took half a step towards her before she pushed him back and onto the white linoleum tiles, and straddled him "this isn't a game" she snarled wildly at him, her fangs almost at his neck and her blong hair engulfing him. His face blanked, she slowly turned her jaw towards his ear and whispered delicately "unless you would really like to play?" she moved her eyes to his and the child like smile came back onto her face. She stood up quickly, inhumanly, and pulled him up with her. "You are really strange" she whispered "you are not human?" her eyes were full of childlike wonder. She laughed loudly shooting goose bumps up Tyler's arm, he couldn't hurt her. He wouldn't ever be able to hurt her. "Please Caroline, turn the switch back?" he pleaded. it was the only thing that made sense, the pain made her turn her emotions off… what else was there? "Oh honey," her voice shot up an octave and sounded drippingly sarcastic "she never turned it off! I just… pushed her back a little." Her smile got wide and alarming. his time was running out. It was time to make a decision… kill or be killed? "You are very strange" she repeated turning her head to get a better angel "what are you?" she whispered stalking towards him " I don't ever remember meeting someone with a smell like like yours" her voice sounded blankly curious "I wonder…." She paused less than 2 feet away from him licking her fangs. She looked as if she was prepared to lunge when conflict erupted on her face and she suddenly busted out "No!" her fangs retracted and her veins disappeared, she fell back upon the white walls of the room, and looked away from Tyler. The way she pulled herself together looked as if she was lifting a thousand pound weight. Without explanation, like she had one, she pushed past him "Caroline what are you doing?" Tyler screamed "I have to go Tyler, far away." Her tone was clipped and urgent "what is happening?" he grabbed her arm tightly as she tried to squeeze past him to get to the hall "I don't know Tyler!" she screamed back "one minute I felt sick, and the next I couldn't move!" her body was starting to shake. She wasn't sure if it was the fear or the loss of her grip on her own body, or both. "I need to find Stefan, or Damon, I need to figure this out before they come back! Before I lose everything! Before I kill someone!" she yelled franticly. She turned from him and he tried to grab her arm again, to keep her from going "I don't understand Caroline… please let me come and help you?" "I know that wasn't you, I could tell. Please let me help you." his voice slipped down into a whisper. Caroline cupped his cheek with her hand and looked at him straight in the eyes " I love you so much, and I am doing this to protect you. After I figure out what is wrong with me, after I fix it, I will come back. I promise Tyler. I love you." She grabbed him face roughly and kissed him with an intensity that was hotter than the sun. They lingered for a moment, but with a slight draft in the door way she was gone.


End file.
